


Not So Sandy Anymore

by wneleh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, fanfic fanfic, not one of my favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in 2005, I decided to resolve a rather well-known TS WIP.  Posting now because I've decided to, well, post all the things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Sandy Anymore

Hours later, Jim was the first to awaken. His left hand, pinned beneath Blair's torso, had fallen asleep, and was letting him know that it was not very happy about this. Pins and needles, the sensation was called. An odd name for something which hurt so much.

But not, he realized, unbearably.

"Hey, sleepy head, roll over a bit, will you?" he said.

Blair groaned, but did as he was bid, rolling so that they faced each other. Together - but apart. And it was okay. Really okay.

"Jim?" Blair asked, his voice no louder than a breath. "You're...?"

"Good," said Jim.

Blair raked a hand across his face, pushing still-damp curls back, sending a few grains of sand onto the threadbare sheets. "Think you can handle heading back home?"

"As long as you drive," said Jim. "One thing, though."

"Anything," said Blair, meaning it as he'd never meant anything before in his life.

"I really wish we'd passed on 'The Passion of the Christ.'"

At this, Blair looked, maybe just maybe, a little crestfallen, and Jim, with a start, was reminded that his had not been the only torture. His of the body, Blair's of the spirit.

After a dozen heartbeats, Blair asked, "why?"

"Weird dreams."

"Oh," said Blair. His brow furrowed. "Well, it wasn't MY fault 'Scooby Doo 2' was sold out!"

*** The End ***


End file.
